


Let me love you

by Holly57



Category: Glee
Genre: Bullying, Dalton Academy, Klaine, M/M, Niff, Overprotective Sister, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 06:06:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16717815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holly57/pseuds/Holly57
Summary: Jeff Sterling is moving to dalton academy to get away from his past, what will happen when he attracts the attention of a certain warbler.





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Jeff and his sister use to live in France when they were younger so any French words I use I’ll leave the translation in the notes at the end  
> Enjoy :)

“Are you going to be ok baby bro” jasmine asked her baby brother as she parked her car in the parking lot of one of the most precocious boarding schools in the country, dalton academy.

The school itself is definitely something to look twice at, the big extravagant outside shows what type of people go there and it looks like it hasn’t been rebuilt since 1900s.

She turned to her little brother Jeff and the look of fear in his eyes was almost enough for her to turn the car around and leave right there but she knew that dalton was the safest place for her brother 

“Hey, your going to be ok because if anyone gives you trouble your gonna tell me and I’ll teach them a lesson” she reassured for the fifth time since they got in the car, because if she was anything it’s extremely overprotective of her baby bro. 

“Thanks jazz” Jeff mumbled quietly as he fiddled with his fingers in the passenger seat very aware of how scary his sister could be when it came to him.

“It’s ok baby bro, Do you want to go in” she asked and he nodded, they stepped out of the car and she grabbed his hand.

She was very beautiful and knew it, wearing a pair of white skinny jeans and a tight blue tank top that hugged her in all the right places and her long wavy platinum hair that reached her butt. She was pretty small but was very intimidating and had a lot of aggressive, she was like the devil in disguise.

Jeff was also very beautiful he was small for his age but still taller then his sister and he was quite skinny with a dancers body. He was wearing a loose white T-shirt and some dark blue jeans, like his sister he had platinum blonde hair and his bright green eyes were covered by a long fringe. He was the opposite of his sister shy, scared and insecure he use to be a confident blonde ball of energy but that was before the torments started.

“Come on leur” she said as she squeezed his hand to reassure him again, she dragged him inside the large wooden doors and they were met with an even more extravagant hallway that was surprisingly empty.

“Hi” someone called out from beside them causing Jeff to jump and hide behind his sister who quickly turned around and gave him a hug.

“It’s ok leur ” she whispered in his ear causing him to calm down, then she turned around prepared to murder whoever scared her brother but was meet with a friendly face of who she guessed was a teacher.

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to scare you, Jeff Sterling right?” She asked and Jeff nodded as his sister just grabbed onto his hand again.

“I’m his older sister jasmine and you are” she asked politely as she extended a hand towards the teacher.

“I’m miss Campbell and I’m here for your introduction to dalton” she said In a overly cheerful voice with a hint of an English attitude.

“Nice to meet you, may I ask were everyone is” she questioned as the teacher started leading them through the halls.

“Well because of jeffs past I thought it would be better if we did this when everyone was in class” she said but as soon as she saw the look of terror on the young boys face she quickly added “ I don’t know everything that happened only that you were bullied and had to leave and about your parents” which caused Jeff to let our a sigh of relief as he gripped his sisters hand tighter.

“Can we leave please, pétard” Jeff whispered in his sisters ear as he was uncomfortable.

“Leur, we have to stay but it’s ok I’m here” she said as she kissed his cheek and motioned for miss Campbell to continue.

Miss Campbell showed them all of dalton including  
Dining hall, a few classrooms that weren’t being used, footbal fields, bathroom and other areas stopping in front of the warblers common room

“This is the warblers common room were they rehearsed and pratice” she said pointing inside a rather large room filled with band equipment, a large desk and a lot of sofas.

“What are the warblers” Jeff mumbled then looked down at the floor.

“Sweetheart, the warblers are like the schools rockstars they are the glee club” she explained happy that he actually talked to her and not just his sister.

Jasmine turned around to her brother in excitement as she new that her brother was an amazing dancer he could do any dance move perfectly and he has a amazing singing voice, but Jeff looked at her pleading for her not to mention it so she nodded and turned back around giving his hand another squeeze.

“Let’s go to your dorm room as we are basically done and you must be tired” the teacher said as she lead the siblings to a hall full of many doors but stopped infront of one that was close to the entrance of the hallway.

“This is the warblers dorm hall but it was one of the only rooms left and this is your dorm” she said as she opened the door.

The dorm was nothing special it was quite large with two beds each against opposite walls, a desk in the middle, a tv, a small sofa facing the telly and a large rug in the middle. There was a another door leading to what he assumed was a bathroom.

“The bathroom is through there you will share it with your roommate who will be coming now” she mentioned as she was waiting at the door.

“I didn’t realise he was getting a roommate” jasmine asked glaring at the teacher who gulped and had the right to look nervous.

“I can assure you that Kurt is a very nice boy and at dalton we have a no bulling rule which we inforce very strictly” miss Campbell assured her and jasmine calmed down a bit but still didn’t let jeffs hand go.

Just a that moment a young boy walked in he had chestnut hair and blue, green and brown eyes he was also wearing a smile that could brighten a room and it did, Jeff even felt himself almost smile.

“Hey I’m kurt your roommate, I predict that we’re going be fast friends” kurt said as he extended his hand and jasmine shook it smiling at the boy.

“I’m jasmine and this is my baby brother jeff” she introduced letting go of kurts hand and pulling Jeff forward.

“Nice to meet you” Kurt said polity as he moved his hand to Jeff who took it carefully as If he was scared that Kurt would hurt him.

“Ok I’ll leave you guys to get settled, have a good time a dalton and if you have any problem tell me” miss Campbell said smiling at them all before leaving the room and closing the door behind her.

Jeff shifted in his feet nervously as Kurt moved to sit down on his bed and jasmine checked the time.

“I have to go leur” she said turning and hugging her brother tightly. 

“Please don’t leave” he begged her and held her closer as she tried to pull away.

“Baby bro I’m only a phone call away” she reminded him and patted his back in a soothing gesture.

“Ok but call me every day” he said seriously and let go of her and she kisses both his cheeks before walking toward the door.

“Of course and you remember any trouble I will drop everything and come” she said as she opened the door.

“I know I love you pétard” he said tears welling up in his eyes as he thought about how she’s leaving him.

“I love you too leur more then the world itself” she said and blew him a kiss also waving to Kurt before leaving.

Jeff quickly wiped his eyes and sat down on his bed as his stuff was already unpacked.

“So Jeff how old are you” Kurt asked from lying on his bed and Jeff decided that he might as well try to make one friend because he was pretty sure that Kurt wouldn’t hurt him.

“I’m 16 what about you” Jeff asked trying to be nice and not blush and hide like he usually did.

“I’m 16 too, your sister seems nice” Kurt asked happy that Jeff is trying to talk to him.

“She’s 19” Jeff warned as he didn’t want kurt to hit in his sister but Kurt just laughed leaving Jeff confused.

“No offence but she’s not my type” Kurt said and Jeff tilted his head which he does when his confused as he knows his sisters beautiful so how can kurt not like her.

“I’m gay” Kurt continued seeing that Jeff was confused and then Jeff raised an eyebrow in surprise, so kurt quickly added on “ if you have a problem with that then...” he started but Jeff interrupted.

“Sorry but I’m gay to I wasn’t going to mention it in case you had a problem with it” Jeff said cutting Kurt off then realising what he did and looked down at the floor again but then he heard kurt laugh and chance a glance up only to be meet with Kurt friendly face which as a grin on it that covered half of his face.

“That’s great have you ever had a boyfriend before” Kurt asked trying to get Jeff to feel more comfortable but it had the opposite effect as jeff quickly directed the questions to Kurt.

“No you” Jeff asked as he gnawed on his lip.

“Yeah I did actually his names Blaine and his a lead vocalist of the warblers who I’m sure you’ve heard about” kurt said and Jeff looked thankful that Kurt didn’t press further.

“Yea miss said something about it” he mentioned as he was surprised that Kurt was so open about his relationship because in his old town being gay got you beat up.

“I’m also part of the warblers, will you be joining I can get you an audition” Kurt asked as Jeff looked like a dancer but he couldn’t be sure as he was wearing baggy clothes.

“No I can’t sing or dance” Jeff lied right to his face but he wasn’t confident enough to do something like the warblers not anymore at least.

“Ok well we have dinner now you can meet my friends and my boyfriend” kurt offered and Jeff looked taken aback because did kurt actually want to introduce him to his friends.

“No thanks I’m good” he said even though he was hungry he could sneak in later, Kurt just nodded not pushing him anymore and said goodbye before leaving for the dining hall.

“All alone finally” Jeff breathes in relief as he curled up onto his bed and fell into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation at end  
> Also just pointing out that in this story you do have mated pairs which will be explained further later but Blaine and Kurt are already a mates pair.  
> Nick and Jeff will become one
> 
> Enjoy :)

As Kurt walked into the dining room he quickly grabbed a plate and filled it with food to excited to concentrate as he wanted to tell his friends about his new roommate.

He found the large table at the back which seated all the warblers and each one greeted him as he took a seat in between Blaine his boyfriend and David.

“Hey guys you’ll never believe what happened” he said as he received a kiss on the cheek from his boyfriend, they all turned towards him giving Kurt there full attention.

“What’s up” Nick asked as he plopped down between David and Wes with his plate that was filled with food.

“Kurts got some exciting news” Thad answered as nobody else seemed to be trying to.

“Spit it out already” David said not trying to be rude but receiving a growl from Blaine and a slap on the head from Wes who leant over Nick.

“Alright calm down, I got a new roommate” he announced and all warblers gave him a confused look as to say ‘really that’s the exciting news’.

“What’s his name” Blaine asked trying trying to make kurt happy by pretending that he cared about the news.

“Jeff and his 16” kurt said smiling again, a few of the warblers became more curious and started asking more questions.

“Is he nice” Thad asked always being kind and innocent as he was always seeing the best in people.

“Very But I think something might of happened to him” Kurt said sadly as he played with one of his chips.

“What, why” Trent asked as he also can from a bad school where he was bullied and he hated seeing other people suffering like he did.

“When I tried to shake his hand I’m pretty sure he thought i was gonna hurt him and every time he comes out of his shell he quickly goes back in and looks at the ground” kurt answered shaking his head clearly upset which upset everyone else as he was normally very bright.

“Did he mind that you where gay” David asked clearly ready to confront him if he did and others nodded in agreement sensing where David’s mind going.

“Nobody’s beating up the new kid” Wes annoced putting an end to David’s thoughts and when David tried to argue he sent him a chilling glare which shut him up.

“Anyway to answer your question his gay as well” Kurt said which got some of the bi and gay singles on the tables attention.

“Does he know that your in a happy relationship” Blaine asked clearly jealous but kurt gave him a chasite kiss and that silenced him.

“yes I did and I don’t think he was interested anyway” Kurt said but then he went silent as he spotted Jeff by the food station getting some food.

“Excuse me for a minute” he said getting up and heading towards the bit aware that most of the warblers where watching him.

“Hey Jeff” he said making the boy jump and almost dropped his food.

“I’m sorry” Jeff said as he was afraid kurt would yell at him for being a wimp but kurt just looked confused.

“Why are you apologising” kurt asked as he follow jeff as the boy was getting some food, he was still aware that the warblers was watching and probably trying to eavesdrop but their too far away.

“No reason” Jeff answered quickly probably wishing for a change in conversation.

“Do you want to sit with my friends and me” Kurt asked after Jeff got his food but then Jeff started shifting showing that he was uncomfortable and Kurt tried to make him comfortable again.

“you don’t have to if you don’t want to” Kurt said giving Jeff a clear way out and Jeff stopped shifting and looked almost relieved as he said goodbye to Kurt and went back to their dorm.

Kurt walked back to the table awaiting the bash of questions from the warblers.

“Why didn’t he come sit with us” Nick asked and he looked a little disappointed but that’s werid as he doesn’t know the boy.

“I asked but I think he was too nervous” Kurt explained as he went back to eating his food.

“So is he going to be joining warblers” Trent asked after a couple minutes of random chatter.

“I decide who joins and it’s to late for him to audition” Wes said firmly and received a glare from Nick and Kurt But still didn’t back down from his position.

“Whatever Wes and anyway he says he can’t dance or sing” he explained and the chatting started again while everyone eat their dinner.

:):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):)

Back in kurt/jeffs dorm 

Jeff was finished with his food but was too scared to leave his room so he decided to talk to his sister.

The phone rung once, twice and then it was picked up.

“Bonjour leur” jasmine answers sounding bored as well as she was missing her little bro.

“Hey pétard” he greeted back his mood already coming up just by talking to his sister.

“What’s up leur” she asked because she wasn’t expecting a call untill the morning not that she minded.

“I’m ennuyé sis” he moaned as he really was because their wasn’t a large option for fun things to do at dalton unless you had friends and Kurt was a dinner.

“As-tu mangé baby bro” she asked because she’s like a hovering mother when it came to her brother.

“Oui did you” he asked just to calm her nerves, nether of them like to be apart from each other.

“Of course leur” she said and at that moment kurt walked in but stayed silent as he saw that Jeff was on the phone and was clearly immersed in the call as he barely registered kurt entering.

“Est-ce que Kurt” she asked as she heard some noise on the other end of the line.

“Oui” he said and saw kurts shocked face when he found out that he spoke French.

“Are you two getting le long de?” She asked concerned that her brother wouldn’t make friends she new that he was amazing but he hid himself so well that it worries her.

“Son gentil et m’a invité à manger avec lui” he said back to his sister. 

“Did you say oui” she asked but doubted that he did.

“Nope I was scared” he said quietly but knew that Kurt could hear him as Kurt gave him a sad smile.

“Oh leur But are you ok” she asked as it was late and she knew he was tired.

“Oui I love you pétard” he said.

“I love you too leur more then the world itself remember” she said and Jeff was smiling at least a little and he new she was too.

“Bonne nuit” he said and went to shut of his phone but was just waiting for her to return the statement.

“Nuit bébé bro” and then the line went dead and he sighed before looking towards Kurt who was still smiling at him and he felt himself smile back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leur = hun  
> Pétard = firecracker  
> Bonjour = hello  
> I’m ennuyé sis = I’m bored sis   
> As-tu mangé = have you eaten  
> Oui = yes  
> Est-ce que kurt = is that kurt   
> Le long de = along  
> Son gentil et m’a invité à manger avec lui = his nice and invited me to eat with him  
> Bonne nuit = goodnight  
> Nuit bébé bro = night baby bro

**Author's Note:**

> Leur = hun  
> Pétard = firecracker


End file.
